Intermediate Analysis of Fairytales
by oneofthemuses
Summary: For the Community101 anonymous kink meme, based on the prompt "Red Riding Hood!Annie/Big Bad Wolf!Jeff or Huntsman!Jeff, AU, not roleplay dangerous and hot, but nothing really violent, please " Side note, it's pretty explicit and, unfortunately, sounds like a bad romance novel.


**A/N:** I don't think this requires a trigger warning, but please be aware that there are brief descriptions/scenes of violence as it's a different take on the Little Red Riding Hood tale. I also apologize because I wrote this over the course of three days and the smut ended up being very different than my usual.

It was the screaming that caught his attention. Walking through the woods as often as he did, it wasn't unusual for him to hear the occasional moan or howl, the sounds of the wind and wild animals indistinguishable. The screaming echoing through the trees, however, was distinctly human. An accomplished huntsman dedicated to restoring his honour, Jeffrey, son of William, was unable to ignore what he felt sure was the sound of a woman in distress.

Stalking as silently as possible through the woods, he moved as fast as he was able hoping to reach the lady in time to offer her aid. The tree branches barring his way were struck down without thought, rocks and roots evaded with grace. Still, it was slow going and in an attempt to move faster, he drew his sword, striking mercilessly at anything in his path. As he neared the edge of the woods, he slowed to survey the area. He could see the clearing up ahead and it was obvious, the door to a small cabin hanging open brokenly, that he had come upon a place where danger was present.

Approaching the cabin cautiously, sword still in hand, Jeffrey remained calm even as he heard a cry of fear and pain. Hearing a low voice, Jeffrey paused and strained to hear, hoping to find some warning of the foe he was about to take on.

"She's not particularly tender but she'll do. For sustenance, at least. But you, my dear, are young. Luscious. I'll take my time with you." It was a low growl and Jeffrey knew that the creature, for indeed he knew it was not human, intended the young woman great harm.

"You may feast on her flesh and you may do the same to me but you will meet your end, wolf! There are powers far greater than yours in this world and you shall not know peace for foul beasts such as yourself never do!" Jeffrey smiled, his suspicion about the creature confirmed. His smile deepened as he considered the young woman's words. She was, to her knowledge, in a hopeless situation and yet, she remained fearless and outspoken. He felt admiration blossom, causing his mouth to quirk faintly in surprise. Hearing the unmistakably sounds of the wolf feeding, he decided it was, perhaps, as good a time as any to begin the battle.

Jeffrey made it to the door undetected and, quite unexpectedly, looked up to find himself being watched by a pair of bright blue eyes. As the maiden watched him, she managed to tug a hand free from the knot of ropes securing slender wrists and Jeffrey's admiration grew. Using the advantage of surprise, he rushed the wolf, attacking without warning or fear. He slashed at the beast with considerable skill but managed only to wound his arm. A great clawed paw swung out in response, and connecting, caused Jeffrey to fall. He maintained his grip on his sword and swiftly regained his feet, knowing that any loss of momentum would mean certain death for himself and the woman whose life he had chosen to involve himself with.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in midsection where the wolf's claws had connected, Jeffrey attacked once more. Though Jeffrey was skilled, he knew it was luck that allowed him to spear the creature in his recently fattened gut. He forced his sword as deep as it would go before dragging it upward to free it from the creature's body. He rested his sword on the ground, grasping the hilt to rest some of his weight on it, and turned to see if the young woman had found her freedom or was still bound. He was about to speak when he felt something grasp his leg and begin to pull with great force.

Moments later, the wolf was truly dead, his claws around Jeffrey's leg relaxing. Jeffrey felt the potent mix of terror and relief flowing through his system as he kept his eyes on the young woman who had just saved his life. From his position flat on the ground, he had been uniquely situated to watch as the knife she had thrown embedded itself, inches from him, in the head of the beast.

"Milady, I find myself forever in your debt for you saved my life." She approached him slowly, seeming hesitant.

"Nay, milord, for if that is true, then I too will never be able to repay you for the service you hath done me – I would surely have been murdered by that ravenous beast without your timely aid." She reached out a hand to him, offering him help in rising. He accepted the proffered palm with grace.

"Then perhaps that is indeed the state of affairs we find ourselves in – indebted to one another for as long as we both shall live." He didn't let go of her hand even as he turned to look at the dead wolf lying on the floor of the cabin. "We must ensure he does not find a way to rise as the moon waxes. I shall sever his head from his body. Was the old woman the creature… Cruelly feasted upon your kin?" His gaze was apologetic as he watched her for signs of grief.

"No, milord, she was not. A kind friend, yes, but just that. I visited her quite often for she was alone. The wolf met me at the door, today, wrapped in her cloak and I knew that not all was right though I did not know how or why. He used a glamour of some sort but, I fear, she was long dead upon my arrival." As she spoke, Jeffrey worked at the beast's neck, finally finishing his task with one great effort.

"Still, then, I'm sorry to hear of your loss." He made eye contact with her, then. "Milady, we must be away from this place. The corpse and blood will attract more dangers than we can imagine and I will not be able to protect us. I know well how capable you are but I cannot, in good conscience, leave you to your fate. Might you oblige me in allowing me to help you find safe passage home?" Face still ashen, she smiled tentatively.

"Milord, I would be grateful for the company. But I must ask, then, that you tell me your name." Jeffrey very nearly found himself blushing at his failure to offer her the most basic of courtesies. As she gathered her cloak and a basket, filling it with whatever she thought would be most helpful for their journey, he introduced himself.

"Milady, I am Jeffrey, son of William, a huntsman from the dale in the west of this land. To whom, if I may ask, have I offered my protection, upon my honour?" He was quite surprised to see her curtsy to him.

"Milord," He raised an eyebrow at her. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Jeffrey?" At his widening smirk, she rolled her eyes and continued. "I am Anna, daughter of David, from the dale."

"Lady Anna, you have saved my life this day and I have offered you my protection as you make your way home. Your acquaintance is more than my humble actions deserve." Before Anna could get a word out, they heard a distant howl. He felt her shiver and he rose swiftly to his feet, towering over her petite frame.

"We must leave here, now. We have delayed long enough. The sun will be down soon and if we are not far from this wretched place, we will become easy prey." Clearly scared once more, she fastened her crimson cloak hurriedly and, as he grasped her hand, they left the small cabin and the bloody scene behind them.

As they made their way through the woods, it was difficult to relax. Dusk had fallen and full night, with a waxing moon, meant more dangers than Jeffrey was prepared to handle in his tired state. Hearing a low growl from somewhere further up in the woods, he halted, holding a finger to his lips. Anna clutched his hand, a dagger held confidently in the other, and stayed silent. Only their breathing sounded in the still air of the woods but Jeffrey was far from certain they were alone.

They stayed still and unobtrusive for a few moments longer before risking movement. They ran quickly, the dying light just barely enough to make for a safer journey. It was ten minutes before he slowed, watching the woods around them apprehensively, and allowing them both to catch their breath. Her voice was quiet and low when she spoke.

"How much longer can we continue? We have not gone nearly as far as we should. The moon will be full and bright soon and we will not be the only ones who are running through these woods then."

"I know of a glen, not far from her, that may offer some shelter. It will offer a place to rest and some defense against any who would wish us harm. It isn't ideal but I know not of a better choice. Travelling in these woods at night isn't safe and I pledged your protection on your journey." His head bowed briefly. "I have all failed in my promise but I cannot offer more, milady." Soft hands framed his face.

"Milord, you have already done far more than I would ever have thought to ask of you. Let us make our way to this glen and, rather than dwell on any perceived failures, hope for the best." It was a grave misfortune that speaking such words aloud seemed to court danger. As they continued to move westward, it grew dark before long and their need for care and caution increased.

"Are you sure of the direction in which we're travelling?" She had tugged on his sleeve to get his attention and Jeffrey felt a stab of fear.

"Nay, milady. I was sure when we started but this darkness has me fearing we've turned wrong. We cannot stop our journey here and so, we must keep moving." Though she knew he couldn't see it, she nodded and grasped his hand tighter still. A few moments later, Anna bumped into his back as Jeffrey came to a halt, the low growling in the trees becoming more clear. Slowly, a large wolf, though not so large as the one Jeffrey and Anna had left for dead, emerged from the darkened trees just off the path.

"Milady, I apologize now for the coarseness who shall surely be subjected to by my own tongue but I must needs say it." Anna squeezed his hand. "Fuck." Were they not in grave danger, Anna might have laughed.

"Milord, Jeffrey, I… We've faced danger together already and now, possible harm once more. I think you can leave off the formalities. I forgive the coarseness of your tongue if you might be willing to forgive the liberty of my questing hands." She tried to inject some levity into the situation even as she clenched her hand tighter around his.

"Mi-" He cut himself off. "Anna, all is forgiven, then. Given the circumstances, I can only welcome the liberty your hands take for they give me equal comfort." He couldn't stop the rakish smile that spread across his face as he glanced over his shoulder and met her eyes. "_Milady_." He caught the roll of her eyes just before the wolf before them took the momentary distraction as time to attack.

The slavering beast might have been easier to kill, Jeffrey reasoned silently, had he not been hurt in the prior battle. He had fallen to the side, away from Anna, as the wolf had flown at him. He struggled mightily to keep the snapping jaw from his throat as they rolled on the forest ground. Jeffrey was forced to acknowledge, as he found himself pinned beneath the wolf, that he was tiring quickly. Anna was carrying his quiver with his bow and arrows and were it made for someone her size, she might have a chance at defending herself if he met his end here. The idea of failing Anna, of leaving her completely alone in the dark woods, drove him on.

Jeffrey was unaware of where he found the strength to fend off the wolf with one arm alone as he reached for the dagger looped to his belt. He stabbed at the beast, its efforts to hurt Jeffrey in return doubling with each wound. As he drove the dagger into the wolf, wounding it higher and deeper, he heard more than saw an arrow drive into the wolf. It continued to struggle but Jeffrey knew the fight was all but over as the struggles grew ever weaker. He freed himself of the burden of the wolf's weight and staggered toward Anna who still held his bow aloft.

"We must go, as quickly as we can, away from here." She grasped his hand and together, they fled once more.

It was, at this point Jeffrey felt certain, sheer luck that they happened upon the glen they had been searching for. It had been only a little ways away from their most recent encounter with a wolf and the remnants of previous camps were clear. Gathering some leftover supplies strewn about, Anna set up a makeshift camp of their own. As soon as she deemed the area neatly settled, she ordered him to sit before he fell so she could tend to his wounds. Rather than listen, he pulled his sword free and then, collapsing to one knee in front of her, drew a deep breath.

"Milady, you've saved me twice now, once after I offered you my protection. I can never repay you for such fearless actions but to offer you my fealty. My life is yours to command."

"Jeffrey, were it not for me, you would never have been in danger at all. It is you that has been fearless today. I cannot refuse your fealty but if you must, then I can only offer you mine in return." He looked up at her in surprise. She grasped his hand and tugged. "Now please, sit, so that I might ensure you might live to carry out your oath." Her smile was teasing and he did as she asked, hoping to allay her fears and wondering privately how bad the damage was.

"We must remove your tunic for it obscures the wound." She looked almost shy as she made her pronouncement and Jeffrey found it oddly charming. He moved to comply but found it difficult, becoming aware of the pain associated with the wounds. "Let me help you." Her hands were gentle as she found the buttons and slid the shirt from his body. In the bright moonlight, he could just barely see the flush of her cheeks as she took in his disrobed body.

"Does my body offend your eyes, milady?" He couldn't resist the desire to tease her.

"Offend my eyes? Hardly, milord." He was unprepared for her saucy response and couldn't contain the chuckle that bubbled up. "These wounds are wide but shallow. If I clean them and bandage them, I doubt your body will suffer any." Her fingers were cool against his heated skin as she cleaned the wounds and it was impossible to ignore the tightening in his breeches as she worked. Instead he shifted on the log , hoping to conceal the effect she had on him, and began speaking.

"You make a considerably better nursemaid than many whose efforts I've suffered before." His observation, as she knelt before him working silently, had her looking up from his abdomen.

"It's something of an interest of mine, healing. I'm glad I could offer you my care, milord, and that you find satisfaction in it." As she smoothed down the bandage, her fingers brushed against his shaft, already hard and aching, and he had no doubt that she felt it shift against her palm. Her eyes met his and he was surprised to see no fear or disgust. It was, still, an even greater surprise as she deliberately brushed her palm against the bandage and below once more. Jeffrey's eyes slid shut as her hand stayed firmly caressing him through his breeches.

"Milord, are you feeling great discomfort?" Jeffrey hissed out a low yes, unsure to what Anna was referring. "I have nothing to soothe the pain of your wounds but in my studies, I have heard that there is some relief in natural remedies that don't require much preparation." Her hands, with great dexterity, were deftly undoing the buttons of his breeches and it was mere moments before Jeffrey felt his cock free of the confining material. "Let me know if it hurts." Her bright eyes peered up at him appearing innocent even as her rosebud lips closed around his aching shaft. At the first delicate touch of her tongue to his member's head, he let out a low groan.

She continued her ministrations, head bobbing back and forth, hollowing her cheeks as she increased the pressure. One of his hands tangled in her hair, the other resting tensely by his weapon in case of threat. So focused was he on the growing pleasure that he was taken aback when he felt one of her soft hands enter his breeches, and begin massaging his testes. Moments later, he was surprised yet again when her warm mouth moved from his throbbing cock lower, to his testes hanging heavily below.

He could see her breasts heaving as she administered to him and he thought he might fare better still if he was able to touch them. He disentangled his hand from her dark locks and let it drift down to caress the bounty that was visible. Her attention shifted up to his face and Jeffrey watched her with a hint of a smile.

"My hands seem to be cramping convulsively… This rough wood offers only more pain." She hummed consolingly.

"I meant only to provide you with relief from pain, not do more harm." As she spoke, she undid her cloak, letting the red cloth drift down behind her. Her bodice loosened moments later, her thin chemise barely concealing her breasts. She pulled his hands to her chest. "Lay your hands here, it will be much kinder on your sore palms." Jeffrey's hands rubbed against her nipples feeling them harden and pucker under his touch. Anna's mouth descended on his cock again and it was only the sound of low gasps and breathy sighs that remained.

It didn't take much longer before Jeffrey could feel his balls tighten, his release impending. He pushed Anna away gently and she stumbled back, startled, onto her cloak. Seeing her, exposed chest heaving, mouth pink and glistening, he followed her kneeling over her his hands drawn back to her breasts.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but it seems there's more than one kind of beast in these woods tonight." As he uttered a sincere apology, his hands pinched and flicked at her nipples and he leaned down to kiss her. He tore at her dress, hoping to expose more skin, and ground his erection against her. Her legs widened to accommodate him and her arms drew him further over her.

"You keep apologizing, milord, but I've already told you there's no need. I'm afraid I must insist," He looked up from where he had been kissing his way down her neck at her words, "However, that you lay back. It's the only way I can ensure the relief of your pain." Jeffrey stifled a laugh at her decree. Anna was an unexpected wildcard for which he was suddenly deeply thankful.

"As you wish, milady." She shed her dress without hurry and settled herself over him, leaning down to kiss him. His hands moved to her hips and shifted Anna so more firmly cradled his throbbing hardness. She rocked against him involuntarily and then did it again with purpose. A throaty sound of satisfaction left her and Jeffrey thrust upward just slightly. He wasn't quite expecting it when she raised her hips and guided him in mere seconds later. She hissed as he slid inside her and he focused on keeping still.

Her hands found purchase against his shoulders and, finally, she rocked against him as if testing the motion. Her breasts swayed enticingly above him and Jeffrey decided that their current positioning was, by far, the best he could have ever dreamed of. He caught a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the stiff peak, suckling like a babe. He felt her hips rise shallowly and descend again as he bit down gently and switched his attentions to her other breast.

He was getting close to his release once more and he moved his hand to the tight little bud nestled between her legs. Finding it quickly, he rubbed at it and her movements sped up. One of her hands left his shoulder to entwine with his hand between her legs and he learned what pleased her best by her actions. It wasn't long before his mouth at her breast and his sure caresses between her legs resulted in her release. She continued to rock her hips above him even as her walls tightened around him. Her hand fell away from him and he took the opportunity to take hold of her hips, moving her faster and harder against him.

His body stiffened as he came, his seed filling her. He wondered distantly if a child would result from the union. He peered up at Anna, still braced above him, through half-lidded eyes.

"You were right, Anna, I feel no pain at all."


End file.
